The Misadventures of Lara Croft
The Missadventures of Lara Croft (2009- )came on to YouTube in March of 2009. Each season of the series has 10 episodes and the series has had 5 seasons with a 6th season being made. Three spin-off series have been made 2 starring Natla called iNatla (2010- ) and Natla's News With Natla The Bitch (2009) the third one is The Missadventures of Lara Croft Anniversary (2010) which is celebrating the very first anniversary of the series. Season 6 will come on to YouTube later this summer. The first episode in Season 6 will show Lara getting tired of living with Winston, Zip, and Alister and wants to get away from everything so she moves to Sunset Valley with Evil Lara and Amanda but things dont turn out the way she wanted them to. New characters to Season 6 will include Sophia Leigh (TR 3), Madison Paige (Heavy Rain), and Rubi Malone (WET). Sophia Leigh will be the main villian. Natla will be in the series coming up with a plan to kill Lara Croft so she calls Rubi Malone. Madison Paige will be in the prision where Lara and her friends are taken too. -Season 1- It All Began Here Ep.1 Lara's First Job Ep.2 Zombie Attack Ep.3 Ending the Zombie War Ep.4 Crazy Croft Ep.5 Part 1/4 A Lovely Cruise Ep.6 Part 2/4 The Second Clue Ep.7 Part 3/4 Getting Closer Ep.8 Part 4/4 Finally Ep.9 What The? Ep.10 Evil Lara's Story -Season 2- Lara Can Talk Ep.11 Lara Can Talk Ep.12 Where Is The Hot Pink Bra? Ep.13 I Hate Your Girlfriend Ep.14 Natla's Revenge Ep.15 Lara and Her Mother Ep.16 The Stalker Ep.17 Natla's and Winstons Wedding Ep.18 Lara Turns Into a Lesbian Ep.19 Lara Croft Meets Lady Gaga Ep.20 Lara's Plan -Season 3- The Dildo Chronicals Ep.21 The Fate of Lara Croft Ep.22 That Is Sexy Ep.23 Rutlands Dildo Ep.24 Amanda Finally Gets Her Dildo? Ep.25 King Arthur Had A Dildo!!! Ep.26 The Special Piece Ep.27 The Dildo, The Lesbo, and The Mother Ep.28 Natla Is a Womanizer Ep.29 Natla Finally Gets What She Wants Ep.30 Lara Croft and Lady Gaga -Season 4- Welcome to the Sixties Bitch/New World Ep.31 Welcome to the Sixties Bitch Ep.32 The Mission Ep.33 A Stand in HARMS Way Ep.34 Almost There Ep.35 At Last Ep.36 Revenge Ep.37 Runaway Ep.38 Caught Ep.39 Have to Stop Natla Ep.40 The New World -Season 5- The Best Ep.41 The Scion of Change Ep.42 Sexy Greece Ep.43 The Wish Ep.44 Natla's Wish Ep.45 Lara Croft and Lady Gaga 3 Ep.46 Freaky Friday Ep.47 The Sex Monster Ep.48 The Best of the Best Part 1 Ep.49 The Best of the Best Part 2 Ep.50 The Best of the Best Part 3 -The Annivesary- Ep.1 Burger Queen Ep.2 Croft And Gaga 4 Telephone Ep.3 Revolver Ep.4 Random Misadventures Ep.5 Croft And GaGa 5 Part 1 Ep.6 Croft And GaGa 5 Part 2 Ep.7 The Teen Missadventures Ep.8 It's A Celebration Part 1 Ep.9 It's A Celebration Part 2 Ep.10 It's A Celebration Part 3 -Season 6- Welcome To Paradise Ep.51 Welcome To Paradise Ep.52 Unwelcomed Guests Ep.53 Sophia Leigh Ep.54 Leigh Prison Ep.55 Ep.56 Ep.57 Ep.58 Ep.59 Ep.60 -Season 7- Category:-Characters-